


NSFW art & fic collection + requests

by fumikoko



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanart collection, Gags, Gen, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Requests, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumikoko/pseuds/fumikoko
Summary: This will be a collection of NSFW art from Haikyuu and Bnha (mostly bnha) by me! I might include some fanfiction too if I feel like it. I’ll do requests (character + kink or idea) if it inspires me. I hope you all enjoy! Uploads will be random.If you do not want to see explicit sexual content, this is not the fic for you.
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

  
Hey! If you’d like to make a request please feel free to do so! Please don’t be offended if I don’t do your request! It is likely that I will be inspired to make it but if I am too uncomfortable I will not. 


	2. Jirou + her earphone jacks




	3. Shinsou x bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request anonymously, dm my discord @mothsexual#1300


End file.
